Extras
Character Creation: Extras Once you have picked a race, class, and your stats, these are the last few bits you need to add to your character-sheet. Your choices will decide what bonus-events you pursue, how you get bonus-XP, and other goodies you may unlock. Motivation: Your character's motivation is the reason why they choose to adventure. It can range from greed, revenge, seeking a specific quest, or just looking for a plain ol' good time. Certain Motivations may provide your character with Advantage Rolls or extra Party-XP whenever they are in a situation strongly related to their motivation. (The more specific the Motivation, the stronger the bonuses will be.) Completing a specific Motivation-quest may earn you special rewards, and bonus XP for your Party. Alignment: Your character's Alignment is not necessarily just for flavor. They do not force your character to RP a specific mindset, but rather, they will reward your Party with Bonus XP if you follow your chosen Alignment. Alignments are described below: Lawful Good - The Knight O''beys the law or their duties, and follows a strict moral code.'' Lawful Neutral - The Judge Believes only in true justice, carrying out their duty whether or not it is morally right. Lawful Evil - The Tyrannic Abuses the laws to gain personal power, abandoning morals in the process. Neutral Good - The Hero Strives to do the morally right thing, whether or not the law is on their side. True Neutral - The Unaligned Does not pick any sides, neither morally nor politically. Neutral Evil - The Villainous Pursues immoral actions whenever it benefits themselves. Chaotic Good - The Robin Hood Will fight against the laws of the land and the established order to do the morally right thing. Chaotic Neutral - The "Jack Sparrow" Cares only for themselves, and can confuse anyone around them to what their true goals are. Chaotic Evil - The Psychopath Exists simply to do evil for evil's sake. Alignment Bonuses Whenever you fulfill the criteria of your Alignment's bonus, the whole party is granted additional Experience, ranging from roughly +20 to +50 depending on the severity of the act. Alignment Bonus Events are as follows: Lawful Good: An act of delivering justice to the innocent will give you bonus exp. Lawful Neutral: An act of upholding cold hard justice will give you bonus exp. Lawful Evil: An act of manipulating the law or social order to legally perform a questionable deed will give you bonus exp. Neutral Good: An act of selflessly aiding others without gaining any benefit in return will give you bonus exp. True Neutral: An act of negotiating between two factions with words or actions and benefiting from it will give you bonus exp. Neutral Evil: An act of performing a nefarious deed for your own personal benefits will give you bonus exp. Chaotic Good: An act of defying the law or established order to do the morally right thing will give you bonus exp. Chaotic Neutral: An act where you benefit from fooling someone regarding your goal or your allegiance will give you bonus exp. Chaotic Evil: An act of performing an evil deed simply for the hell of it will give you bonus exp. Category:Character-Creation Category:Pirate Character-Creation Category:Criminal Character Creation